Left My Soul Down By The Sea
by Annie Coomes
Summary: In that moment love will prevail above all above hate, above fear, above rape, and above murder, because sometimes it is only love that can save you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Summary: In that moment love will prevail above all; above hate, above fear, above rape, and above murder, because sometimes it is only love that can save you.

several warnings...

depression, murder, rape, general uphappines... everything you would expect from me by now!

* * *

Left My Soul Down By The Sea

Rose could feel the cold sand sinking in between her toes as she ran across the darkened beach. The sun had set hours ago as she waited for the Doctor – but he still hadn't shown. Now she ran, her hands covered in sand from where she fell, her wet sarong clung to her legs and her tank top blowing in the wind. Her blonde hair was plastered onto her forehead and her eyes were wide with fear. She struggled for breath as she heard pounding footsteps behind her, she knew the strides were longer than hers and the steps more powerful, yet she continued to run – it was her only chance. Soon she had tripped, the fall cushioned by the layers of wet sand that clawed at her skin as she tried to scramble up. It was the boot on her back that told her she'd lost but that didn't stop her from fighting. She felt his hand on her wrist first, and then as his fingers dug in, he hurled her over so she had to look up into the face of her attacker. What shocked her the most was his baby face; the face of an angel with the eyes of the devil. His eyes were baby blue – they were beautiful eyes, like the sparkling oceans of the Mediterranean, but they sparkled with a restless excitement – an unnatural excitement.

'No!' Rose screamed as she raised her arms to fight him off – he easily over powered her and pinned her arms behind her head

'Doctor!' she cried out.

The Doctor was walking along the beach as the sun slowly began to rise of over the dazzling sea, he had thought Rose had returned to the Tardis after he didn't meet her, but she wasn't there, so he went out looking for her, taking in the morning beauty as he did. He saw two sets of footprints and began to follow them as they were the only prints that marked the miles of white sand. It wasn't until he saw a crumpled figure in the sand that he started to run. As he got closer he saw the mess of blonde hair stuck to the sand, his hearts jumped as he recognised the body as Rose – his Rose. He knelt down beside her and knew what had happened instantly, he saw her ripped sarong that fluttered in the morning breeze, he saw the dark bruises that marked her wrists and covered her thighs, he saw the scratches down her cheek and felt his world crumple around him. He pressed a hand to her cheek and watched as her eyelids fluttered open, for a moment she was peaceful – pure and fresh like a new born child, then her eyes clouded as the memories hit her – she began to shake as tears rolled down her face. There was nothing the Doctor could say except to hold her tightly against his chest as she sobbed into him. He gently stroked her back as she trembled and then rage began to pour through him. He gently lifted her into his arms as easily as if she were a doll, he held her close to her as you would a child, and began to walk. He carried Rose to the Tardis and laid her down in her bed, he pressed a kiss to her bruised forehead and tucked the blanket tightly around her.

'I'm sorry' he whispered, his voice cracking 'I'm so sorry'. With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Tardis.

The Doctor had found him easily, having a celebratory drink in the pub. The Doctor knew it was him by the scratches that covered his face and his arms, by the black eye and the swollen lip, his muscles clenched as he though of his strong, brave Rose trying to fight this monster off her…then losing. He heard her screams in his mind and could have killed him on the spot. Instead, the Doctor made himself wait, and with each moment his rage grew more and more as he thought of Rose's smile, her laughter, her happiness…her pain. He clenched his fists and waited until the man left, he would make it worth his while, he would make him feel every ounce of pain that Rose had felt. The Doctor followed him outside into the darkness and soon screams filled the air.

The next morning reports of a young man being beaten and torture would fill the newspapers, of how his body had been found on the beach maimed and castrated. These reports would float into the Tardis through the radio and meet the ears of a sobbing Rose who lay in the Doctor's arms, and she will raise her head up to him and smile her forgotten smile, and whisper

'Thank you', and in that moment love will prevail above all; above hate, above fear, above rape, and above murder, because sometimes it is only love that can save you.

* * *


End file.
